fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jadefire62
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jadefire62! Thanks for your edit to the Dreaded Silver page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 13:42, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Spirit Creation Sure, go ahead with all of those- but change Aera to Wing Magic, because Aera is Exceed-only. Also habitat is like Celestial Spirit World, other spirit worlds, etc. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Chibi Spirits Permission As a stand-in for Legendarybluescarf, I hereby grant you permission to use Nuvola, Robin, and Wisma of the Chibi Spirits. Haha, but yeah, feel free to use them. If you have any questions or ideas as to how the creator perceived them, then feel free to ask. Otherwise, have a lovely day. And terribly sorry for the late reply. I try my best to stay on top of things like this.Greenvivillon (talk) 04:47, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay, whatever works for you. As for Legend, he just hasn't been to active on this wiki so he made me caretaker of his pages.Greenvivillon (talk) 11:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Elemental Spirit Permission Hey, sorry for not responding about your request for the Dark Spirit, feel free to use his key! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 15:36, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Magic Creation Sure, you can make a Snow-Make page. All you really need my permission for is to make/use any kind of Slayer Magic and a new type of Spirit Summon Magic and use Lost Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:12, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Jade, and thanks for your help from earlier Hi, it's me! I just wanted to thank you for the help you gave me and try sending you a message just to see if I did this right. So thank you very much for the help, and I will hopefully adapt to this new way of sending messages soon. LadyMidnight774 (talk) 19:42, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Creation Nah, don't worry about it. Anyway, those are fine, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:30, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Elven Hunter Mark There ya go; ElvenHunterMark.png. Also, for Crashing Wave, I seem like a hypocrite for saying it because my characters are pretty barebones, but I like to see some development before I accept unless I know someone and their writing style pretty well. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'—Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Re:Random Stuff Hey, Jade, got your message. :) The message you left on my wall and this message can be used for where we communicate back and forth. Yup, I made Eadwyn's page. I did it in a rush, but I really wanted to put her on the site. Oh yeah, I remember that outfit came in the Rinmaru Games SW update. I just really liked it. :D LadyMidnight774 (talk) 21:48, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Template Yeo, I was wondering if you wanted to use my character template; it includes a lot more than the usual one and if you don't want to include something; you can just leave the section blank. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead, manipulating time in any form is fine as long as it doesn't like freeze the universe infinitely lol. Ancient Spell is probably = Lost Magic. Hiro hasn't really explained the differences. I'd just stick to one or the other, I'll give you permission for Fire Devil Slayer if you wanna use it for the character or another one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:28, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, that's neat. Perhaps you could add your signature to your post next time? I could tell it was you because of the content, but is just customary to leave your signature which you can do with 4 ~'s. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Crasning Wave Yo, I took a look at Vidya and she's looking good so far! I would love to do an rp with you, with Silver Kasumi, to get more of a feel for her character and then you're all set to join! Let me know a good time to talk about the Rp, it's name and then we can get started, Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Yes it is! Eugene is a little sweetheart. Too good. Too pure. I believe I'm giving him an accent similar to the real world Southern Accent. Also I have no clue, I'm in a little bit of a rut for names but If I figure one out I'll message ya. About the little space, I can't seem to figure out how to fix it so I've just embraced it lmao, it doesn't disrupt my formatting because I do character quote, personal quote, then intro but I've seen it like that on others pages. Sorry! Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Yeah I've been debating joining the RWBY fanon but I'm already swamped as it is and I can't draw to save my life so my folk wouldn't have references. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Snow-Make Magic Request Hi there Jade! I was just stopping by to ask if I could use Snow-Make for an upcoming character of mine. I plan on making this character one of my main ones, and I love the idea of Snow-make! If you have any questions, or would like to respond, just contact me on my talk page. Thank you! Thothology101 (talk) 00:10, November 25, 2017 (UTC)Thothology101 Not really, just recently came back. Took a break from writing and came back and saw that I was locked out of QOS so I remade. Astrarche (talk) I've been primarily working on schoolwork and some personal novel-based projects and short stories. I entered a writing competition earlier this fall and will be receiving results this February which is very exciting. Astrarche (talk) Thank you!!! Thothology101 (talk) 01:16, December 5, 2017 (UTC)Thothology101